This training program is designed to provide qualified physicians and doctoral level scientists the training necessary to permit them to become leaders in rehabilitation research. The program described in this Phase 2 MENTOR Award application has been refined and improved from the program described for the previous funding period but remains the same in nature, structure, purpose and areas of focus. The five tracks (Biomechanics;Biostatistics/ Epidemiology/ Health Services Research;Multiple Sclerosis;Neuromuscular Disease;and Pain) are unchanged from the previous funding period as they continue to meet the goal of optimizing the combination of the needs of important areas of rehabilitation research with the strongest clinical, educational and research resources of the applicant institution. Each track is tailored to the specific needs of a trainee but each begins with the trainees initially working for a limited time under close supervision of their mentors on ongoing research projects relevant to their interests. Trainees are then expected to (1) progress to beginning their own, self initiated, projects;(2) become capable of sustained individual research;and (3) submit quality NIH grant applications by the end of their training period. The program leadership and faculty remain largely unchanged from the previous funding period. As was true previously faculty members continue to be chosen according to strict criteria which include (1) national and international prominence in rehabilitation related research;(2) exceptional training facilities;(3) a track record of successful collaborative work and research training;and (4) the availability to supervise and mentor the trainee's research. Support is requested to continue funding for five trainees for the additional five years permitted by the Phase 2 MENTOR Award. Traineeships will be two-, extendible to three- (upon mutual agreement of trainee and mentor) year periods. Physicians who have recently completed residency training in rehabilitation-related fields (e.g., Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, Neurology and Orthopedics) and Ph.D.s in specialties relevant to rehabilitation (e.g., Physical Therapy, Psychology and Biomechanics) are eligible for consideration. Successful candidates will be selected on the basis of academic record, research experience, career goals, letters of recommendation and motivation for a career in academic rehabilitation. Recruitment efforts will be coordinated with the Mayo Office of Minority Student Affairs to maximize recruitment of women and under-represented minorities. The research facilities of the track mentors continue to be the primary training facilities of this grant with additional facilities for animal housing, engineering, and statistical support as necessary. In addition, while each track takes advantage of the education resources of the Mayo Clinic in general, trainees are expected to participate in the academic activities of our Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation department.